


Friends with Benefits

by MyPride



Series: Lover Saved [5]
Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Comedy, Language, Light Bondage, M/M, Slash, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPride/pseuds/MyPride
Summary: Butch trae un lungo respiro, come per calmarsi, e cerca inutilmente di sbirciare sotto la benda, riuscendo a scorgere solo vagamente una feritoria di luce e qualche ombra in movimento, ma non riesce ancora a capire che cosa stia aspettando Vishous. Non sa, magari ha bisogno di un permesso scritto, di una preparazione spirituale o stronzate varie? [  Scritta per la seconda tornata del Badwrong weeks (Week #2; BDSM, Non-Con, Dub-Con, Violence 11 maggio ~ 17 maggio) indetta da maridichallenge ]





	

**Titolo:** Friends with Benefits  
 **Fandom:** Black Dagger Brotherhood  
 **Tipologia:** Flash fiction [ 654 parole [**fiumidiparole**](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/) ]  
 **Personaggi:** Butch O'Neal, Vishous  
 **Genere:** Commedia, Erotico, Slice of life  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Slash, Light Bondage, What if?, Linguaggio colorito  
 **Piscina di prompt:** Black Dagger Brotherhood, Vishous/Butch, _Guardando silenziosamente il soffitto_  
 **Prompt:** _Schiaffi_ @ **[mapi_littleowl](http://mapi-littleowl.livejournal.com/)**  
 **Nota:** Scritta per la seconda tornata del Badwrong weeks (Week #2; BDSM, Non-Con, Dub-Con, Violence 11 maggio ~ 17 maggio) indetta da [**maridichallenge**](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/)

BLACK DAGGER BROTHERHOOD © J.R. Ward. All Rights Reserved.

                                                                                       
    Non sa esattamente che cosa aspettarsi ma, da quando si è ritrovato con il viso rivolto contro il muro, Butch ha cominciato a sudare come un maiale e a trovare la benda che gli nasconde gli occhi più opprimente delle catene che lo tengono inchiodato contro di esso.  
    Perché è stato così idiota da accettare a cuor leggero la proposta di V? In realtà non ne ha la benché minima idea, se proprio deve essere sincero con se stesso. Sa soltanto che sono mesi - forse un anno? Due? Mezzo secolo? Ha perso il conto - che non si fa una scopata come si deve, e tutto a causa di Marissa, che non fa altro che comparire nei suoi pensieri anche quando non dovrebbe. Quella bella vampira per lui inarrivabile trova sempre i momenti sbagliati per affacciarsi nella sua mente, e anche menarselo da solo non gli da ormai più nessun relax. Quindi, aye, forse l'idea di Vishous gli è sembrata la sola da prendere in considerazione. Anche se... Cristo santo, quell'idiota non è capace di fare sesso come una persona normale? Perché cazzo ha dovuto legarlo come un salame?  
    Butch trae un lungo respiro, come per calmarsi, e cerca inutilmente di sbirciare sotto la benda, riuscendo a scorgere solo vagamente una feritoria di luce e qualche ombra in movimento, ma non riesce ancora a capire che cosa stia aspettando Vishous. Non sa, magari ha bisogno di un permesso scritto, di una preparazione spirituale o stronzate varie? Nay, perché, se così fosse, basta che gli libera una mano e glielo firma, quel cazzo di permesso. La risata di V, però, è la goccia che fa traboccare il vaso. «Lieto che uno dei due si stia divertendo, amico», lo riprende con voce atona, sentendo dei movimenti a pochi passi da sé.  
    «Tra poco ti divertirai anche tu, sbirro», replica Vishous con fare tranquillo, e Butch non fa in tempo ad aprire la bocca per ribattere che sente qualcosa colpirgli violentemente una coscia, sussultando. Il dolore si estende sulla pelle, dapprima fastidioso, poi come un formicolio vagamente piacevole che gli da pian piano la consapevolezza di ciò che sta succedendo, ma lo capisce soltanto al secondo colpo: quella che sente su di sé è la mano di V - per di più quella guantata, dunque non sa dire se la scarica di adrenalina è dovuta al rischio o a quegli schiaffi -, e sente un brivido di piacere corrergli lungo la schiena quando quello che viene preso di mira è il suo culo.  
    Inarca la schiena, poggiando le braccia contro il muro e serrando le mani a pugno ogni qualvolta avverte quel piacevole dolore sulle natiche, sicuro al cento per cento che siano divenute rosse come quelle di un babbuino; ma in quel momento non gli interessa, anzi, la cosa sembra piacergli più di quanto lui stesso abbia messo in conto al principio. V ci va così leggero con le donne con cui scopa, oppure quello è un trattamento di favore che sta riservando a lui in quanto amico? Non ne ha idea e non gli importa, vuole solo arrivare in fondo alla questione. Ed è proprio lui a chiederlo, senza nemmeno farci caso: così, di punto in bianco, si ritrova a supplicare V di scoparlo da dietro, venendo accontentato in uno schiocco di dita. La lingua di V si insinua fra la piega delle sue natiche e gli inumidisce il perineo, strappandogli un ansito voglioso quando si raddrizza e comincia a penetrarlo, spingendo; sente la propria carne cedere a poco a poco a quella presenza calda e ingombrante, con il petto di V premuto contro la propria schiena.  
    Butch reclina il capo con un gemito e, con la benda ormai sciolta e scivolata ad un lato del viso, guarda il soffitto, in silenzio ma con un sorriso che sembra andare da un orecchio all'altro. Fidarsi di quel cretino non è stato poi così male, dopotutto.


End file.
